Jurassic World: The Ultimate Dinosaur
by Darkfire121102
Summary: What if the scientists experimented with hybrids before the Indominus rex, watch as a new raptor/T-rex hybrid goes through the events of jurassic world and finds out the truth about what he is.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0: Information

Key:

**Author**

**Dear reader**

**Hello and welcome to my new story **_**Jurassic**__** World: The **__**Ultimate**____**Dinosaur**__**. **_**In this story There will be a new raptor hybrid ****that's**** mostly a raptor with t-rex DNA as well. The key Up above will be in every chapter so you know what means what and there will be ****multiple**** POVs so it will help. With that said enjoy the story and please ****review****.**

**Sincerely Darkfire121102**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new raptor

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs**__** talking**_

_In my head_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be a unknown POV

(normal POV)

"You sure this will work?" Vic Hoskins asked. "Yes, it has to" Dr. Henry Wu said. "I need this Raptor hybrid". "I know Vic and it is almost done we just need to wait for it to hatch.

"So what is it that you wanted me to see clair" Owen Grady asked. "Well we have a new raptor that is about to hatch and we want you to be his trainer" Claire Dearing answed. "wait a mail raptor, isn't that dangerous". "Well that isn't all he is a hybrid between a Tyrannosaurus rex and a raptor but he is mostly a raptor". "Well ok, I guess I can train him". Just at that moment they arrived at the lab to see that the egg was hatching. "Well go on and see if you imprint on him. When the egg hatched a black scaled raptor with red slit eyes and metallic black spikes running down its back and tail came out.

(? POV)

I finally broke out of that dark aria and was blinded by light. _**"Where am I" **_I wondered. I looked up to see a strange creacher and I backed up afraid. It was communicating with others saying some sort of gibberish. I tried to get up and fell and they made some sort of noise like laughter, they thought me falling was funny. I growled under my breath. I looked at the creacher from before. His eyes they showed trust, I believe I can trust him. The creacher picked me up and set me on my paws and held me until I was stable, he then said "I think I will call you Dakota".


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Pack Member

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs**__** talking**_

_In my head_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be a unknown POV

(Owen's POV)

At the moment Dakota was resting while me and Claire are talking. "So anything else I need to know about Dakota" I asked. "Well he is a omnivore and he has a abnormally high intelligence, it wouldn't surprise me if he can learn english within a few days, in fact he probably already figured some of it out already" Claire answers. "Well that's surprising but it may be easier to feed and communicate with him". "Yes but with that said you will need to bring him in for tests to see how smart he will become". "Ok but what kind of raptor is he". "He is a Indoraptor". "Ok, well I should wake him up and take him to meet the girls".

(Dakota's POV)

I was woken by the creacher who I found was named Owen. _**"Why have you woken me, this better be good" **_I growled. He grabbed me and took me outside of what the creachers call the lab. He sat with me in his lap on a strange elevated object and turned a metal thing and it started vibrating and made a loud noise. We then started to move.

*A couple of minutes later*

We finally arrived at a strange structure and Owen took me inside. Once inside I saw four other raptors that swormed us. "Ok Dakota meet Blue, Delta, Echo and charly, the raptor squad, and girls meet Dakota" Owen said. He then set me down and went to do something else. The girls started sniffing me and examining me. _**"So what do you say blue can he join us" **_asked Charly. _**"Well Alpha approves of him so I think he's good" **_answord Blue. _**"So whats my place in the pack"**_ I asked. _**"You will be the omega **__**until**__** you **__**prove**__** yourself useful" **_she answered. Things are starting to get pretty interesting.

**Dear reader**

**Since I am new to writing on this site I will need help figuring stuff out. Can you help me figure out how to reply to your comments.**

**Sincerely Darkfire121102**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Discoveries Lead To Trust Issues

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_In my head_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be a unknown POV

**For now on Owen will be ****referred**** to as Alpha by Dakota.**

*3 weeks later*

(Dakota's POV)

I've been playing with the girls when I saw two men walk up to Alpha, I decided to see what they said. "So owen hows the hybrid doing" One of them said. "Are you talking about Dakota?" Alpha answers. "yes we are, has any other parts of his DNA showed. _Wait hybrid and DNA, From what i've __heard__ from the lab DNA is what makes me up but other parts, what parts would be __different__. _"What parts are you talking about?" Alpha asked. "What about the T-rex part" one of them answered. _T-rex part, __does__ that mean i'm part t-rex!...i'm a hybrid, the lab workers said that hybrids are made in the lab. How could he hide this from me, I trusted him. _Then I couldn't hold it in. _**"ALPHA!" **_I screeched. _**"Why, WHY DID YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME!"**_. "Shit!" Alpha yelled. "What's wrong owen?" One of the men asked. "He overheard us, he knows what he is" I then scribbled something into the dirt and ran off, it read, _**"I TrUSted YoU, Why DId YOu LiE TO Me?!"**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: More Than What I Seem

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_In my head_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be a unknown POV

(Dakota's POV)

I was running, I was running far away. _How could my alpha, the one that was __supposed__ to protect me, the one I could always count on, the one that I could trust, lie to me and not tell me what I was. I'm __different__, i'm not like the others. I need time by myself. What am I? __Does__ it even matter? I'm a monster, a freak, do I even belong? Am I even of use? Do I have a __purpose__? I need answers. I need to go to the lab._

*20 minutes later*

_Finally__ I'm at the lab and __no ones__ here. _I walked into the lab to find that the computers were still on. _Wow __who's__ dumb __enough__ to leave the computers on. _I looked through the files and found mine. I then found my profile and looked in the section that said dinosaur type. The file listed my different parts. _Wow i'm part Indoraptor, part __Indominus__ rex whatever that is, and... part human, i'm part human! that explains a lot, how i'm so much more __intelligent__ than the others, how i'm so much more tame. _I then heard footsteps coming towards me and saw my alpha. "So you know what you are now, huh" he said. I started backing up growling. He knelt down so he's at eye level. "I'm sorry Dakota, i should of told you sooner but I couldn't, I knew you'd act like this" _**"You still **__**deliberately**__** misused my trust, but...if I must I will go back with you" I said. **_Alpha then picked me up and sat on his motorcycle and made it make that ear splitting sound and we drove off back home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A New Home and a Beta

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_In my head_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be a unknown POV

*A few weeks later*

(Dakota's POV)

It's been a few weeks since I ran off and the girls forgave me, they also seem to understand why I did it. Right now me and the girls were running behind owen on his motorcycle, he's taking us somewhere in the park. We got to a big gray building and he took us inside. It had a decent size field with a forest of trees behind it. The room also had a big platform sticking out of the wall with a room that had a big window behind it. "Welcome to your new home girls and Dakota" Owen said. _**"What why move us here?" **_I asked. "Now, now Dakota calm down you all need a bigger area to live in witch I can't provide you, so you can have all that and more here" he said. He then started petting the girls and when he got to me I moved back and growled. _**"If you think I will let you lay one hand on me then you are sadly mistaken, not after you **__**deliberately**__** lied to me and misused my trust"**_ I screeched. He immediately jerked his hand back. "Ok so you still have hard feeling about what happened" He muttered. Me and the girls walked into the forest and on the way Blue decided to talk to me. _**"Dakota you **__**really**__** need to forgive Alpha, he **__**didn't**__** mean to hurt you he was just trying to do **__**what's**__** best for you" **_She said. _**"I guess **__**you're**__** right Blue, I **__**really**__** should forgive him" **_I said. _**"Yah so now how about we go and play for a bit?" **_She offered. _**"Ok but **__**that's**__** only if you can catch me!"**_ I yelled as I started running. For the rest of the day we just played tag.

*The next morning*

When I woke up I went to find the others but when I found them they were fighting and I guessed that it was to see who would be beta. after Blue beat Echo she looked at me clearly not wanting to fight me, she also seemed to really want to be beta. I didn't want to fight her, she's my best friend and I don't want to hurt her so I did the only thing I could do, I lifted up my head and showed my neck as a sign of submission. After that she let out a sigh of relief and she was the new beta.

(Blues POV)

Why, why didn't he fight me. I always thought males were more violent and wanted to protect their pride but Dakota put his pride on the line to let me be the beta, why?

**Dear Reader**

**Well another chapter done. ****Before**** I end this chapter I want to thank everyone for the positive ****reviews**** i've been getting. When I posted the first chapter I ****don't**** know what I was thinking, my two ****stories**** were ****originally**** just going to be side projects, ****stories**** I would just wright during my free time, I ****didn't**** even think I would even finish them. You guys changed that, you gave me the confidence to continue and that means a lot to me. I just want to thank you for that.**

**Sincerely**** Darkfire121102**


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

Chapter 6 part 1: Protecting The Alpha

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_In my head_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be a unknown POV

*The next day*

(Dakota's POV)

After Blue became bata we started training but I am not sure why. Since the others can only understand parts of the humans language I have been made the translation of the pack along with being the omega, that just means I tell the pack or at least Blue what the alpha says so they can follow his orders better. Today we were training with alpha agen and the girls were fighting like always and I could tell that alpha was getting annoyed. _**"Girls stop it **__**before**__** he gets angry" **_I yelled. _**"**__**Fine**__**" **_Echo, Delta and Charly groaned. _**"Thanks for the help" **_Blue said. _**"No problem" **_I replied. Speaking of Blue i've been feeling very different around her like I can't be without her but anyways after we all calmed down alpha thanked me but then told me to lock it up to witch I softly growled. After that he gave each of us a rat witch we happily accepted. When we finished a fat man came up to alpha as he let us go, I decided to hide and see what they said. "So how fast can the girls run?" The fat man asked. "60, 65 when their hungry" Alpha said. "Well then what about Dakota the hybrid?" The fat man asked. "From what i've heard he can run 90 to 100" Alpha answers. "Wow that's faster than most cars" The fat man mused. "So what do you want hoskens?" Alpha asked. "I want a field test to see what he can do" He answered. "He's a wild animal and if you haven't noticed he's mad at me at the moment so the answer is no" Alpha answers. "Then I will need to get you out of the way" Hoskens said. Just then I jumped out of my hiding spot with the full intention of ripping him apart. _**YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU HURT HIM I WILL RIP YOU APART AND FEED YOU TO MY FRIENDS" **_I screeched. Alpha had to hold me back to let hoskens get to a safe distance but I broke free and started to chase him.

**Cliff**** hanger will hoskens get away? Find out next chapter. By the way we will soon get to the indominus so what should we name her.**


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

Chapter 6 part 2: Pushing Limits

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_In my head_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be a unknown POV

(Owen's pov)

I watched as Dakota ran after Hoskens, how could I stop him, I was lucky he didn't attack me. Why, why did he go after hoskens? He was mad at me, did he forgive me? I have to stop him. I ran in the direction he went in and when I got to the door to he padlock some of the security team had cuts and gashes on them, nothing major but enough to get them out of his way. Why why wound them instead of kill? I ran out of the padlock and briefly saw him run off and followed him. I found him cornering hoskens and it looked like he was thinking but why? Then it hit me, it's the human part of him, the difference between right and wrong his morales.

(Dakota's POV)

_What should I do with him? Is it right to just __outright__ kill him or should he live? If I do kill him how should I do it? How painful should it be? Does he have a family, if so what would happen to them? Should I kill him just over a threat? What would the girls think and most __importantly__ what would Blue think? I must kill him I must protect the pack, I must protect the alpha! Is there even the threat? _These are the thoughts that are running through my head. Finally I made my decision, I turned back and went back to the padlock to rest, but before I got back Alpha started yelling at me. "What the hell were you thinking Dakota" He yelled. _**"I was **__**protecting**__** your sorry ass"**_I growled. "Ay don't you give me that shit" He replied._** "Sorry for trying to help you and keep you safe" **_I growled and walked away.

**Dear reader**

**Please in about 2 chapters the Indominus will come into the story and I need a name for her, so just a fair warning if I don't get a name for her by next week I will call her Indy. If you have a suggestion for the name please PM mw. Now I have also started some new projects that may or may not be published****.**** If you ****want**** me to post what i'm calling betas of my new ****projects**** let me know ****either**** by PMing me ****and I have decided to post all of my stories on Wattpad as well and I will also post a character log with all the characters I make****.**

**Sincerely**** Darkfire121102**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Understanding

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_In my head_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be a unknown POV

(Dakota's POV)

_Why, why won't he understand, I was only trying to protect him and __he's__ punishing me. My instincts __want__ me to rip him apart but should I really do that. The pack is on my side, __especially__ Blue. How I love that raptor, yes I admit it I love her. How could I tell her tho, __she's__ the beta and i'm just a lowly omega. I have heard of a new hybrid they are __making__, they call it the Indomines and from what I __remember__ i'm part Indomines so I can't wait to meet her, we are __practically__ brother and sister, still some part of me thinks that I will regret meeting her._

(Owen's POV)

_I feel bad for punishing Dakota, __he's__ just been __sitting__ in the back of the woods alone, he won't even interact with the girls. The punishment is that he gets no rats, rats to a raptor is like cake to a __child__, they love it. Hoskens wanted me to shock him but I __couldnt__ thats too __cruel__, Dakota would never trust me again. _Clair came in right as I decided to try and train the girls. "Hey Owen how is it going with Dakota?" she asked. "Not good, he has been avoiding me" I answer. "Well I think he doesnt get why you are mad" she said. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well have you thought about why he did it?" she asks. "No, but now that you mention it I guess he could of been protecting me" I say. "Yes so he doesn't understand why you would be angry at him for protecting you" she said. "I guess I should go and apologise" I say. I walk off to where Dakota is and at first he growled. "Shh, shh, calm down boy i'm just here to apologise for punishing you" I say. He jumps up and knocks me down and starts licking me. "Haaaa, calm down, I guess that means that you forgive me?" I ask. He just nods to say yes. Just then a security guard walks in. "Owen the Indomines is out" He says. I only say one word as a response, "WHAT"


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Inda

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_In my head_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be a unknown POV

(Dakota's POV)

Alpha seems angry about what he heard, the indomines getting out. Me, i'm uneasy. Don't get me wrong, I want to meet her but I just can't shake the feeling that something will go horribly wrong. Alpha took me and the girls out to "hunt" her. When we found her she was BIG. She is the biggest dinosaur i've ever seen and she had weight scales. _**"Hello brother, i'm Inda"**_ She said. _**"Hello, i'm Dakota, how do you know that i'm your brother?" **_I ask. _**"I know it by your sent, I can smell my DNA in you" **_She replies. Just then the humans shoot their guns at her and Blue makes a hasty decision. _**"Inda your our new alpha" **_She yells. _**"Blue what are you doing we **__**barely**__** know her" **_I say. _**"So, we have to have a alpha and she seems to know what **__**she's**__** doing" **_She replies. _**"What about Owen, he's our alpha" **_I say. _**"He shot at us!" **_Blue screeches. _**"I'm not leaving him" **_I say. _**"Dakota were doing this with or without you" **_She says. _**"Then I guess it will have to be without" **_I say as I walk away and as I walked away I heard her yell the most hurtful word I have ever heard her say, _**"TRAITER"**_.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Blue's realization

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_In my head_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be a unknown POV

(Blue's POV)

_I can't __believe__ Dakota, __what's__ he so scared of anyways? Doesn't he trust me? I'm sure we can trust __India__, can't we? Maybe he's __afraid__ of what she wants or what she will do. __**"Hey Inda, why are you mad at the humans?" **_I ask. _**"They confine us to cells and give us scraps to eat, we are dinosaurs, we are better than that, they don't own us." **_she replies. _**"I understand that they don't treat us like they should but are all humans bad?" **_I ask. _**"As far as i'm concerned, yes and I will kill them all"**_ she replies. _**"Well if they are as horrible as you claim then i'm with you" **_I say. _**"By the way where are the others" **_I ask. _**"I'm sorry Blue but There dead, the humans killed them" **_she said. I felt like crying and then I thought of Dakota, it was his fault, he should of joined us, I will kill him.

(Dakota's POV)

_I __feel__ like i'm dead, dead on the inside, like i'm burning. She hates me, I should of went with her, why am I doing this, helping them? These humans cage us and they keep us as pets. Were __expendable__, __replaceable__, if we die they can always get another. Why, why did I betray them, my pack, my __family__, my crush? _Right now i'm with the humans guarding a building while they think of a plan, Inda and the pack are wreaking havoc across the park. Alpha was pretty happy that I stayed but I don't know if I should. I see a raptor come out of a bush, its Blue. _**So this is where your **__**hiding**__**, trator" **_She says. _**"Blue back off" **_I say. Owen comes out to see what's going on. Blue charges forward about to strike him and I intervene. _**"Blue back off" **_I screech. _**"Why, Inda told me that the humans killed the rest of the pack and **__**it's**__** your fault" **_she said as she charged at me. I easily dodged and said _**"Fine if **__**it's**__** going to be this way then so be it"**_ I then lung at her and pen her down. _**"Blue give up, I don't want to hurt you so give up"**_ I say. She tries to get up but couldn't and asks. _**"Why should I when you could just kill me now?"**_. _**" Why would you think i'd do that?" **_I ask. _**"I don't know" **_she says. _**"Please Blue, there stronge, they may still be alive" **_I say. Blue then shows me her neck as a sign of submission and I get up off of her and go into the jungle with her following me.

*1 hour later*

We've been walking around quietly for a while until we hear a raptor call, Me and Blue follow the noise and are surprised when we find the rest of the pack. They come up to us and Blue says _**"Your alive, I **__**thought**__** you were dead". "What made you think that?" **_Echo asked. _**"Inda said you were"**_ Blue said. _**"Well Blue what should we do next?" **_I asked. _**"I don't know, your the alpha". **_Blue said. _**"What how could I be the alpha?" **_I ask._** "You got me to submit to you, **__**that's**__** how" **_Blue says. _**"Well if i'm the alpha then you stay the bata" **_I say. _**"Ok" **_Blue says. Just then we hear a loud roar and both me and Blue know what we need to do so we both yell, _**"KILL HER!".**_


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Final Part 1 (The Fight)

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_In my head_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be a unknown POV

Instinct \- Just for this chapter...I think

_Dakota and Instinct at the same time_\- Just for this chapter.

(Dakota's POV)

_**"KILL HER" **_Both me and Blue say at the exact same time. Inda, my sister, the one who made me and Blue think that the rest of the pack was dead, she needed to die at all costs. _Is it right to kill her? _Yes she must die, protect the pack, nothing else matters. _What would Blue think? _It doesn't matter, protect the pack. _Protect the pack._ _**"Blue lets go and kill Inda"**_ I yell. _**"Ok, lets go" **_she yells back. When we get to the main park aria we see her. _**"Inda we will kill you!" **_I yell. _**"Lets see you try, brother!"**_ She yells back. Me and Inda charge at each other and while her being taller seems to give her the upper hand it made it easier to doge her when she tried to bite me and I was able to use my tail spikes to slash her underside where she was the weakest. Inda roared in pain. _**"You will pay for that Dakota" **_Inda screeched and charged at me again. This time she protected her underside better so I had to think of a better way to attack. When I thought I was done for a t-rex charged out from the tree line and attacked Inda. _The queen. _Good, nows our chance to kill Inda._She will pay._ Then I hear the T-rex say _**"This is my island and I **__**won't**__** let a monster like you take it from me!" **_The T-rex pushed Inda a decent distance and she bit Inda pretty bad and I decided to help her out. _**"Blue get the pack out of here" **_I say. _**"What, why?" **_She asks. _**"Because you are too **__**important**__** for me to loose and protecting the pack is my responsibility so go now" **_I say. _**"Ok but stay safe, please" **_Blue says. _**"I **__**promise**__**"**_ I say. Blue then leaves and I run to where the T-rex is fighting Inda and start to help. Inda is on her side with her chest exposed so I go and start to slash her chest while the T-rex continues to bite her neck. I notice that we are now close to the Mosasaurus lagoon and I was able to get a bite on Inda's neck just as the T-rex got her head down. I backed off just as the T-rex grabbed her and threw her in the lagoon. The Mosasaurus grabbed Inda and took her under the water. The T-rex turned towards me and said _**"Thank you for the help young one, you put your life in danger to protect this island, **__**what's**__** your name?". "My name is Dakota and it was nothing" **_I reply. _**"Well Dakota my name is Rexy, come on **__**let's**__** go find your pack" **_She says. _**"Ok lets go"**_

**Part one of the ****finally**** is finished so let me know, Did you enjoy this ****story****? Should I make a ****sequel****? What part did you enjoy most? How could I make it better? Part 2 of the ****final**** should be up soon o be ready for that and you'll see how the ****story**** ends.**


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Final Part 2 (Aftermath)

Key:

"..." - Character text

_**Dinosaurs talking**_

_In my head_

**Author**

Assume that any text without quotation marks is narration.

*Time skip*

\- - Indicates that a long chuck of time has passed.

(_ POV) will be a Point of view switch.

(? POV) will be a unknown POV

(Dakota's POV)

Its over, it's finally over. Me and Rexy are walking around trying to find the pack, she seems to be looking me over, studying. I am calling my pack with a raptor call. The park is completely destroyed and the humans are leaving using some sort of big flying machine. Finally, we see the pack come out and Blue charges at me and knocks me down. _**"Dakota, I was so worried about you, I **__**thought**__** you were dead!" **_Blue started crying and I tried to comfort her. _**"Calm down it's ok now, we're ok" **_I say. _**"So that the T-rex?" **_Blue asks looking up at Rexy. _**"Please call me Rexy" **_Rexy says. _**"Ok, hey Dakota can we talk **_somewhere private_**?"**_ Blue asks. _**"Sure Blue" **_I reply. Me and Blue walk back into the forest to talk. _**"So Blue what did you want to talk about?" **_I ask. _**"Well I've been wondering, when me and the girls were fighting to become beta, why didn't you fight me?" **_she asked. _No, __she's__ asking this question, how can I answer without telling her the truth? I guess __it's__ about time she knew. __**"Well, I didn't want to hurt you because if I did I would never forgive myself, I-I love you Blue" **_I turned away from her but she forced me to look at her. _**"Dakota, **__**that's**__** nothing to be ashamed of, and besides I love you too" **_Blue said, she then started to nuzzle me. _**"Come on Blue, even tho I **__**appreciate**__** the attention we need to get back to the pack"**_ I say. _**"Oh fine but you'll owe me tonight" **_Blue said and then we went back to the others. _**"Hello Blue and Dakota" **_Rexy said when she saw us. _**"Hey Rexy" **_I say. _**"Dakota i've been thinking about what you did and it was **__**impressive**__** but you are still young and need someone to teach you about the ways of life so I was wondering if you'd like me to be **__**your**__** mother?" **_Rexy asked. I thought about it for a bit then replied _**"Sure you do seem like a good mother"**_. _**"Good, well i'll see you later but for now I have to make sure **__**everything's**__** alright with the island" **_Rexy said and then she left. Me and the rest of the pack found a spot that we made our territory on top of a clif. I went and laid next to Blue with my head resting on her neck and tail layed around her holding her protectively. I know many dangers may come but my pack will make it through them because I am the Ultimate Dinosaur.

*The End*

**So ****how's**** that for the end of this ****story****. Now I have a few questions for you guys. How was the story, did you enjoy it? Should I make a ****sequel****? Any stories you want me to try to make?**


	14. Sneak Peek to the sequel

**Hello and welcome to the ****sneak**** peek of my ****sequel**** to **_**Jurassic World: The Ultimate Dinosaur**_**. This story is called **_**Jurassic World: The Bionic Dinosaur**_**, please enjoy.**

(Dakota's POV)

Why? What did they do to me? Me and Blue were so happy together with our hatchlings but they came back for me. They took me away from my family. They turned me into this monstrosity. Can I even be considered alive, when i'm part machin? All I know is that they will pay for what they've done to me. For now all I can do is hope that my family is safe.

**I do not own Jurassic world or any of the ****characters**** in this story besides Dakota. I hope you enjoyed **_**Jurassic **__**World**__**: The Ultimate Dinosaur**_** and I will see you in the ****sequel****. By the way I need names for the hatchlings, two boys and two girls so please give me some ideas.**


End file.
